Dragonball Super DC - Vol 1
by TehZach1993
Summary: [CURRENTLY UNDER REWRITE!] I hope you enjoy and leave a review!
1. Prologue

Somewhere far from the known universes in Zen-Oh's domain...there exists a plane outside of the multiverse not known by anyone. Within this plane, there exist multiple dimensions and universes held within what some have theorized to be bubbles in a vast ocean of infinite number. These universes have been lost to time and memory by anyone outside of their borders.

Was it fate...or the will of the universe itself, that this tradition was broken? Long ago it was suggested by ancient storytellers...and after that scientists...that two universes could be similar enough that they could mesh well together. There was always the possibility...that a bubble might float away from the ocean it inhabited with so many others...and be guided to somewhere far away where it's destined mate waited...and called to it.

The journey would take several centuries to complete, it began during its own Earth's birth, before Krypton even. Unknown to any of its inhabitants it made this journey.

The Green Lantern Corps were established by the Guardians of the Universe.

 **Doomed planet.**

Countless lifetimes later Krypton's core had become unstable...it was only a matter of time before the planet destroyed itself.

General Dru-Zod and his forces would attempt a coup and be locked away in the Phantom Zone.

Frieza would order the slaughter of the Saiyan race...

 **Desperate scientists.**

Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van would send their infant son rocketing across the stars to a faraway planet called Earth as their home exploded around them.

Bardock would face Frieza alone..and be destroyed along with Planet Vegeta.

 **Kindly couple.**

The Saiyan infant named Kakarot would be found by Gohan in a space pod, be given the name Goku...later suffering a head injury and erase all memory of his Saiyan lineage and mission.

The spaceship containing Kal-El would land outside the Kent farm in Kansas, and the baby within would be adopted by Martha and Jonathan Kent and later be named Clark.

Though time flowed differently in Universe Seven than it did within Universe Prime...it was almost uncanny how these two men who shared so much in common...seemed to arrive on their respective Earths in the same fashion and mere moments apart.

Perhaps it truly was fate's guiding hand that they were destined to meet.


	2. Chapter 1: Heir of Kal-El

It was ten o'clock on a Monday night and Clark Kent was sitting in bed with his wife, Lois Lane, who was currently typing up an article on Superman for the Daily Planet. Being that the article was about him, Clark of course kept butting in, albeit in a playful manner.

"You're not gonna use that picture of me are you?" Clark asked.

"I was...going to...why?" Lois asked in a slightly confused tone. "C'mon...that picture doesn't even get my good side...it looks all blurry and-" Clark explained before Lois interrupted him. "Jimmy was having a hard enough time getting a good lock on you during that fight...kid could barely keep up. It's hard to get your quote 'good side' when you're zipping around fighting Atomic Skull." Lois playfully poked his forehead.

"Alright, alright..I'll butt out." Clark chuckled as he held his hands up defensively.

"Honestly, if I don't have Perry this article by tomorrow morning he's going to seriously reconsider his stance on co workers dating." Lois smirked. "I don't think he's that petty...you give Mr. White too little credit." Clark laughed as he got out of bed and headed toward the kitchen. It was then that he heard it...a third heartbeat..not his or his wife's, but a third. He slowly turned to look at Lois, sure enough...there he or she was.

"Uh...Lois...have you taken a pregnancy test yet?" Clark asked, causing her to look quickly up from the laptop and directly at his smiling face. She proceeded to toss the laptop aside and leap onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a large hug. "Who needs to buy one of those when I've got a man with super-hearing?" Lois kissed him deeply on the lips.

"I..I've gotta tell the rest of the League the good news…I've gotta call Ma and Pa too!" Clark excitedly said when they parted. "It's late...the only one you're going to not rudely wake up is a certain pointy eared man in Gotham." Lois smirked. "Well...Vic too..since he doesn't sleep...but I'd rather wait to tell him with the rest of them in the Watchtower." Clark said. "Fine, I'll Skype with Lana and Jimmy while I finish this article." Lois smiled as she sat back in bed.

"You sure you don't need anything?" Clark asked. "I've faced down Metropolis' worst criminals and life threatening situations, all for a story...I don't think this kid is gonna suddenly cause me to abandon my work ethic to be waited on hand and foot by you Smallville." She smirked, "Go, you've got a flight to Gotham waiting."

Clark kissed her, and got into his Superman outfit in the blink of an eye, before opening the window and flying out. Lois sighed, "Maybe now I can get this article done…"

-

Victor Zsasz had escaped from Arkham, leaving two guards with their throats slashed in his wake. The dead guards' keycards proved quite useful...on his blood soaked path out.

Now all of Gotham was in an uproar, Commissioner Gordon had every cop on the case he could he knew that he also had a certain friend that he only had to shine a light into the sky for...and he would come.

"And heaven help that psycho if the bat should find him before us...though I wouldn't mind smashin' his freaky face in…" Detective Harvey Bullock said as he stood on the rooftop with Gordon, the Bat-signal shining into the sky.

"I'd rather not give the sicko's lawyers anything they could use against the GCPD, if you don't mind Harvey." Gordon sighed.

Bullock's phone went off, he exchanged a few words with the person on the other end before hanging up. "Zsasz has taken a Gotham Elementary field trip hostage, he's got em on Sprang Bridge...one confirmed casualty." Harvey reported.

"Son of a-..." Gordon growled, before they saw a dark figure leap out of the corner of their eyes off the edge of the roof of GCPD building..and glide away.

"Sheesh..didn't even pop in to say anything...I'd hate to be that bastard Zsasz right about now…" Bullock took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah...let's get over to the bridge." Gordon shut down the Bat-signal and walked back inside.

On Sprang Bridge, a school bus full of elementary school children were whimpering and holding each other with tears streaming down their faces. The driver was already dead, his throat having spewed forth blood onto the windshield and he was now slumped over the wheel, not moving.

"So many to choose from….so little time before HE gets here…" The shirtless man whispered as he toyed with the end of his knife, twisting it into his fingertip until it bled. "To exist is to suffer meaninglessly...I shall free you young zombies...your families should be grateful you are in my care…" Zsasz said as he began to walk down the aisle of seats.

A girl in the third seat on the right had a silver cross necklace clasped between her hands, she was praying quietly.

"You poor poor zombie...man needs no divine assistance! I CHOOSE to exterminate YOU! I CHOOSE TO GIVE YOU FREEDOM! But see, look upon my body...I mark myself..to remind myself..that I am only HUMAN!" The serial killer raved, causing the girl to sob and squeeze her hands together harder. Zsasz's torso and arms were covered in tally marks...each line a victim he had 'liberated' from their worthless lives.

The girl wailed and turned to the window, covering her eyes with her hands. Peeking through her fingers, she saw a monster peering back at her from outside. "Put your head down…" The monster said. She rolled down onto the floor and under the seat, the knife Zsasz had meant for her stabbing through it...having missed her by inches.

A shattering of glass...Zsasz let out a cry as the grappling hook embedded in his right shoulder and dragged him out of the bus and onto the bridge. "Whoa, cool! It's Batman!" A boy said, the girl peeked up through the broken window, she was careful of broken glass.

Batman dodged the knife quickly, "I have saved you a spot...right here!" Zsasz tapped his forehead. Lashing out with the knife quickly, Batman caught the killer's wrist..and with a single motion..Zsasz's arm was snapped in half and his bone burst out of his skin.

"GAaAaRugh! Oh..you beautiful monster...such flawless brutality! You truly are-" Zsasz's rant was interrupted...by his face being smashed into the cement...and Victor knew no more.

GCPD squad cars pulled up soon after, finding Zsasz's bleeding and broken body lying in the middle of the street.

"He seemed to be in a hurry, Mister…" One of the kids commented as the police helped them out of the bus. "Somethin's got the Bats panties in a wad, Commish." Bullock whispered to Gordon. "I don't think so...I think he might just be meeting an old friend…someone faster than a locomotive...who can leap tall buildings in a single bound.." Gordon smiled slyly. "Sheesh...now we got the big blue boyscout in town? This place is crawlin' with freaks tonight…" Bullock groaned.

Two titans stood on the rooftop of Wayne Tower. One struck fear into the heart of the underworld, one brought hope and truth, justice, and the American way. Two unlikely allies..and friends. "Busy night?" Superman asked with a smirk. "Zsasz is taken care of...Lois is pregnant?" Batman said casually. "What? How did you know?" Superman asked..though in the back of his mind he knew that was a dumb question to as The Batman.

"You're sweating, your pupils are dilated and your left hand is shaking. You don't usually show any outward signs of stress or fear. And you're grinning like an idiot…" Batman scoffed.

"...I guess they don't call you the World's Greatest Detective for nothing." Superman laughed.

"Try to keep this between us until tomorrow, okay? I wanna surprise the others." Superman said as he floated upward for a moment, and shot off into the sky. "Hm...congratulations." Batman smirked.


	3. Chapter 2: New Arrivals

Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait! Justice League HYPE got me so excited and the only outlet I had for it at the moment was to write this! So lucky you! I hope you enjoy and I appreciate reviews VERY much!

\- Zach

* * *

Goku sat back in his chair at the dining table and patted his stomach with a contented sigh. "Whew! Your cooking sure is amazing, Chi-Chi! Thanks!" Goku said happily as Chi-Chi and Goten stared at the massive amount of food stained plates and bowls stacked on the table.

Chi-Chi sighed, "I know I should be used to how much food you can put away by now, Goku...but it seems like your appetite never ceases to amaze me!"

"Hee hee hee, Sorry to dine and dash but I gotta go meet up with Vegeta at his place!" Goku stood up from the table. "Dad can I come?!" Goten asked hopefully.

"No way! You're staying at home and doing your studies!" Chi-Chi scolded. "Awww, but mooom!" Goten protested as his father raced out the door. "Sorry, Goten! Don't worry, I'll be home soon!" Son Goku called over his shoulder as he flew up into the sky. Goten was always being practically held hostage by Chi-Chi, who was determined not to allow her youngest child to neglect his studies. He dejectedly went to his room and began doing so.

Soon enough the citizens of West City could see him flying through the city skyline, "Heeeya!" He waved to a few passerby from above. He smiled as he looked down at the people going about their daily lives, peacefully.

Vegeta was training in the backyard of Capsule Corp, while Whis and Beerus were eating from a large table of various Earth foods. "Try this one, Lord Beerus!" Whis said as he handed Beerus a slice of cake with white frosting. "Why is it red?! It's not blood is it?" Beerus questioned. "No of course not...Bulma said it was a...oh dear what was it called?" Whis said thoughtfully.

"Red velvet cake." Bulma explained. Beerus took a bite and his eyes widened before he gobbled down the rest. "It's delicious! I must have more!" Beerus demanded as he got another slice and began to eat it greedily. "Heeey Vegetaaa!" Goku called from above, causing Vegeta to stop in the midst of his training as the Saiyan prince looked upward as Goku landed before him.

"C'mon! I wanna train with you!" Goku said eagerly. "Hmph, you can't even say hello properly?" Vegeta scoffed. "What's wrong? Ya don't want to?" Goku pouted childishly. "Fine, but don't get mad at me when you lose!" Vegeta challenged.

"Oho, looks like we're going to get some entertainment." Whis commented. "Don't forget, I'll destroy you if you ruin my meal!" Beerus called over grumpily. "We'll be careful!" Goku replied cheerfully with a wave. Vegeta threw the first punch, it was caught by Goku and the spar began.

"I believe that's enough warm-up!" Vegeta said as the two combatants stood before each other, not even having broke a sweat. "Yeah...let's go all out!" Goku said excitedly. The two Saiyans gained a blue aura, and with a quick tensing of muscles they entered Super Saiyan Blue. Both of them leaped into the air and continued their match in flight.

"Well, I'm going to go work on my new invention…" Bulma stood up from the table and stretched. "Better not be a time machine…" Beerus said dangerously. "It's not!" Bulma sighed, a bit disappointed she wouldn't be able to time travel now after Beerus destroyed her last machine..and forbid her from doing so again. The blue haired scientist went inside her lab and flipped the light switch on. "What are you doing in here?!" Bulma demanded of Pilaf and Shu, who yelped and scampered out. "Sorrrryyy! We just wanted to see what it was!" Shu called over his shoulder as they ran out the door.

Bulma angrily kicked them in the rear end and slammed the door behind them. "Ugh! Can't a girl work in peace!?" She stomped over to the large machine that resembled a tower which was quite wide and fat at the bottom, but grew slimmer and extended out of the roof and into the sky above Capsule Corp in the form of an antenna.

"This machine could revolutionize space travel! We could have astronauts reach planets and even other universes that would take more than the average human lifetime to reach!" Bulma geeked out. "Is that so..?" Beerus said from behind her, startling the science nerd.

She turned around to see Whis and Beerus holding plates of cake, and Vegeta and Goku now back to their regular forms standing next to them. "Wowww! Ya mean we can use this doohickey to go to Beerus' world and visit Zen-Oh's place!?" Goku asked excitedly, like a little kid.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves..this is just a test run. I don't want to fry it on the first try." Bulma explained.

"So you think you mortals can just come and go to my home as you please, hm?" Beerus asked dangerously. "N-No! Hey he's the one who said it!" Bulma pointed accusingly at Goku.

"Though I AM curious how it works...and IF you pulled such a feat off." Beerus smirked.

Bulma gasped as the machine began to whirr and crackle with electricity. "What? Is it automatic?!" Vegeta asked. "No...I didn't touch it! I haven't even turned it on yet!" Bulma said, backing away from the seemingly possessed invention. With a mighty groan of metal, a beam of energy shot out of the antenna and into the sky. Bulma raced out the door, followed by the others as they gazed up at the sky which was quickly becoming filled with purple glowing clouds. "What is going on?! What have you done?!" Beerus demanded of Bulma. "I didn't do anything!" Bulma argued back.

The clouds blocked the sun, within West City Krillin gazed up at the sky while he was on duty, Master Roshi looked up from the dirty magazine he was reading at Kame House. Android #18 comforted a crying Marron. The beam of energy penetrated the clouds and parted them to reveal cracks had formed in the sky.

"Uh...why is the sky breaking?" Goten asked as he looked out his window back at Goku's house. It began to feel as if the very planet beneath their feet was shaking in terror, more cracks formed in the sky until, much to their disbelief, it burst open with a sound like shattering glass.

The orb on Whis' staff blinked and he peered in at it, "Oh my, everyone...it appears our universe is fusing with another one."

"PLEAASE tell me it's not Universe Six." Beerus groaned. "No...it is a universe thought to be lost to time and space...long ago." Whis said cryptically.

"Oh...THAT one huh?" Beerus yawned. "Um..hello! We're all still here and in the dark!" Bulma said. "Yeah..I'm really confused!" Goku whined. "When aren't you?" Vegeta snarked. "Basically what this means is that a universe known as Universe Prime has bonded or fused with Universe Seven. Don't fret Bulma, this happens every so often if a Universe is capable of bonding with another. In fact I do believe your device only sped up something that was bound to happen anyway." Whis chuckled.

"Mom! Dad! Ya gotta come see this!" Trunks called from the living room as everyone rushed inside. A news reporter was looking frazzled as his camera was recording him looking around and walking down the sidewalk of an unfamiliar, yet enormous and sprawling city. "We are not sure what happened, but we're getting reports of cities such as this one, which is known as 'Metropolis' seemingly appearing out of nowhere!"

"Wow! There's lots of new people and places to see! Maybe this isn't so bad!" Goku said, giddy with excitement.

Meanwhile at the Justice League Watchtower above Earth, Cyborg was sorting through a massive influx of data he was receiving on things he'd never even heard of before...which was quite unheard of. "So...what's going on?" Barry asked Victor. "It's weird.. all these new cities and people showed up..." Cyborg said as he was connected to the Watchtower's mainframe.

"I've hacked into the database of a large company called Capsule Corp. to try to gain some information." Cyborg informed the other League members. "This world was apparently saved multiple times by a planetary champion called Hercule. It seems the most wealthy family..at least of these new arrivals..are called the Brief family, who by the way...own the company I'm currently hacking." Cyborg chuckled.

"Ring, tell us about this place!" Hal commanded his Lantern ring. The ring's voice proceeded to inform Hal of this universe's history of conflict, from King Piccolo to the invasion of the Saiyans which led to the conflict on Namek. It ended it's long winded explanation by informing Hal of the God of Destruction Beerus who spared the Earth due to his appetite for it's food..of all things.

"That...was a lot to process." Hal shook his head and turned to Superman, Wonder Woman and Flash. "It appears our universe has merged with this one..which is the seventh in a multiverse of thirteen."

"Are the people friendly here?" Wonder Woman inquired. "It would seem like it." Cyborg answered, having hacked into various surveillance cameras at street level.

"We should be cautious...around this destroyer." Batman said, having emerged from the shadows. Superman nodded, "I agree, but...it couldn't hurt to go down there and say hello to the new neighbors."

Superman suddenly looked up and out at the Earth. "I should go...someone's in trouble." With a whoosh of air, he was out in space and zooming down towards the planet.

Like a speeding bullet...


End file.
